


Anniversary of The End of the World

by knuckles___00



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knuckles___00/pseuds/knuckles___00
Summary: An Angel and a Demon have an anniversary at the Ritz.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 27





	Anniversary of The End of the World

Today was like any other day to a simple passerby in London. Not much going to break them from their typical weekday schedule.

But, for an Angel like Aziraphale or a Demon like Crowley, they would know that today was the 1 year anniversary of the End of Armageddon.

The two had planned to meet that day for lunch at the Ritz, like they did every time an 'important' event, (Barely any of the events were important, just an excuse to get some delightful food and wine from the Ritz) came up.

But this event was actually special to the two of them. A nice reminder that they could keep their friendship alive.

~~~~~~~

The two arrived at the Ritz together, each holding a gift bag. Aziraphale was a plain, medium sized, creme colored bag with white tissue paper on the inside. Crowley's was a small, black bag with red tissue paper. 

Rain had started falling from the clouds in the sky, causing the tissue in both gift bags to crinkle each time it was hit by a droplet of water.  
Aziraphale ushered the Demon inside, mumbling an almost silent, "Apologies.."

The 2 took their seats at their usual table, Aziraphale taking a cloth napkin and spreading it out across his lap, Crowley leaning back so that only 2 of his chair legs were touching the floor.

A waiter came by with a bottle of wine, pouring the two men a glass each. Aziraphale thanked him softly, giving him a smile. Crowley grunted softly, taking his wine glass by the stem and downing half of it in one gulp.  
The waiter walked away with a smile, leaving the bottle of wine for the men to help themselves to. 

~~~~~~~

"I see you've brought a gift." The Angel said, picking his glass of wine up and gently sipping it.

"I did, Angel. And I see you did, too." He chuckled, downing the rest of his wine.

Aziraphale chuckled softly along with him. "Well, it wouldn't be a celebration without a gift." He picked up the creme bag and handed it to the other man. "And I'd like for you to open it." 

The Demon quickly began taking out the tissue paper, letting it fall to the floor.  
"Crowley, dear, don't make a mess." The Angel huffed, picking up the paper and balling it up.

Crowley just grunted in response. He dug until he found the actual gift. Pulling it out, he silently observed it.  
It was a small, potted flower. A dark red rose, to be exact.

"Well, do you like it?" The Angel asked sheepishly, clasping and unclasping his hands.

Crowley held the rose eye level to him. "I love it." He smiled, setting it down on the table.  
"I'm glad." Aziraphale smiled, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
The Demon picked up his black gift bag and handed it to Aziraphale. "Now, your turn, Angel." He smirked.

The blond-haired man carefully took the wrapping paper out of the bag, setting it in his lap. He pulled out a black velvet ring box. His brows furrowed, looking up at Crowley."What is this, dear?" He asked. 

"You've got to open it to find put, Angel. I don't want to spoil the surprise." The other answered, crossing one leg over the other.

Aziraphale opened the box. Inside was a golden ring resembling a wedding band. He looked up at the other once again.  
"Crowley..." He chuckled nervously, taking the band out of the box. "What is this?" The blond asked again.

"It's a ring. What else would it be?" Crowley said. "Put it on, Angel!" He ushered, taking the ring from Aziraphale and sliding it on his ring finger.

Aziraphale blushes as the band was slid on. He quickly pulled his hand away.  
The red-haired man showed one of his hands to Aziraphale. There was a black band around the ring finger. "We're matching now." He smiled.

"Wha-Why do we need to be matching?" The Angel huffed, looking away.  
"There's no reason for us not to be, is there, Angel?" The Demon asked, leaning in closer to Aziraphale.  
"No, I guess not.." The blond murmured, his face growing red.

"And I'm still not finished with your gift." Crowley continued, causing the Angle to look up from his lap.  
"Oh, you aren't? I didn't see anything else in the bag.." Aziraphale said, his brow furrowing once more as he started digging through more tissue paper. 

"No. Look at me, Angel." Crowley said, a hint of demand in his statement.  
The blond looked up at him, brows still furrowed. "Yes, dear?" He said lightly.

Slowly, the redhead leaned in, his lips pressing against Aziriphale's.  
The Angel froze, eyes wide. 

After a few seconds, Crowley pulled away. "How was that?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I-Well...Not what I was expecting, but pleasant, none the less." He chuckled, looking the Demon in his eyes. (He couldn't see them though, as they were covered by the sunglasses Crowley always wore.)

"Great! I'm glad." Crowley laughed. "Perhaps we could do it again, if you'd like that, Angel?" He smirked, picking up the wine bottle and pouring a generous amount into his glass.

Aziraphale nodded. "I-I would, dear. That would be delightful."

The Demon downed his drink. "I love you, Angel." He said, just above a whisper, so only the blond could here.  
"I love you, too." The Angel whispered back.

~~~~~~~~

And with that, the two men's day went on as usual, but with more kissing and hand holding. (Not that either of them were complaining. Both were quite content with the choices that had been made during lunch that day.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading everyone,,, :)  
> I also apologize for the short fics recently. I've been very stressed out with school and all that, so I'm trying my hardest to make these good,,,


End file.
